Safe
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "...This isn't just bullying, you need to know that. When they shoved you into lockers that was assault. When they called you names relentlessly that was harassment. This? This is a hate crime. This isn't about fighting back anymore."


Safe

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop expecting me to proclaim that I do.

Summary: "This isn't just bullying, you need to know that. When they shoved you into lockers that was assault. When they called you names relentlessly that was harassment. This? This is a hate crime. This isn't about fighting back anymore."

A: N- Hey look it's my first venture into Glee fanfic! So I knew what I was doing in the beginning… but then lost what I was doing in the middle of Mercedes' point of view. Forgive me. It's kind of Kurt/Blaine but then it can still be seen as only friendship between the two of them. It's up to who ever decides to read it. Have fun.

* * *

Burt loved his job. Truly and sincerely he had never loved a job more. Other than being a parent, but Burt never considered that a job, he considered it more of a gift. In all honestly, Burt loved everything about being a parent, including the awkward conversations that often occurred when Burt tried to help with "relationship problems". But this… this was the part that he hated. That burning fear that cramped his soul when Kurt's friend – that blonde one that had been pregnant- called him to say that something happened at school and he was needed at home. But he didn't rush, they had it under control.

Burt didn't believe Blondie – Quill or something – for one moment. He hung up the garage phone with a loud band, and stormed out the building, not even bothering to tell Nick where he was going.

On the car ride home Burt could only think that worst about everything. Kurt was beaten up and was lying in a ditch somewhere and no one wanted to worry him so they didn't tell him the truth. Then there was the possibility that his baby boy was missing, or dead, or even being murdered by that Rachel Berry Kurt was always complaining about. Then there was the possibility that Burt would have to kick Finn out for real, or shoot someone with that shotgun he kept in the attic. Burt almost hoped it was the last one. But what he got… it was worse.

Kurt's baby was in the driveway, bashed up. Beaten and bruised and that horrible, _horrible_, word that made his stomach clench was both painted on the side _and _carved into the metal. FAG. Burt almost cried. His poor baby boy-! "Mr. Hummel?" "We said we had it handled!" Said two different people at once. Mercedes Jones – Burt's freakin' _savior_ – and Finn's girlfriend – Rachel Fruit or something. Burt wasn't one to classify style but some voice in the back of his head – which sounded very much like Kurt – noted how her outfit clashed horribly with her hair and eyes and, really, who _wears _pant suits today anyways?

"Where is he?" He addressed Mercedes. Finn's girlfriend was sending him creepy vibes, almost as though he was about to have another heart attack. It's not like Burt would complain or anything, if only Kurt was all right. That was all that mattered.

"In his room. But Mr. Hummel, please-" But Burt paid her no mind, pushing past his Godsend Mercedes Jones (who he knew he would have to apologize to later) and Rachel-something-or-other, and made his way into the house. Where he was met by Finn and that Puckerman boy. Burt didn't even spare them a glance, rushing over to the staircase that led into his baby's room, only pausing when Blondie and another blonde (only this was a guy and Burt could have sworn that Kurt had mentioned something about a blonde boy in Glee but Burt couldn't bring himself to care) stepped in his way.

"Mr. Hummel." The girl had a sensual voice, one that Burt almost paused at before he realized that those were sobs that he was hearing coming from his son's room. Honest to God sobs and some sort of quiet murmurings. And – oh God – Burt just knew it was bad if Kurt was crying _like that_. Burt half expected to see Finn comforting Kurt but instead he saw some guy he didn't know gripping his son's arms tightly and trying to get him to look him in the eye.

"Kurt?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to do nothing more than rip the other guy's hands off his son and hold him himself. But he saw Kurt collapse a little into the guy's outstretched arms when he heard his voice. Almost as though it broke Kurt even more to hear the concern and blatant anger that was _screaming_ for revenge in his father's voice. And then Burt noticed something about the other guy in the room: he wasn't wearing normal, public school clothes like everyone else in his house. He was wearing a black jacket with a few red stripes outlining it. He was wearing a black and red striped tie. Dalton Academy for Boys. Burt used to hate the guys that went there, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't look into the school after the whole "fag" incident with Finn. Then a name popped into his head.

Blaine.

Blaine who his son had done nothing but obsess over in the past few months. Blaine who had somehow managed to bring his optimistic little boy who loved life and to smile back to him. Blaine who made Kurt more self-confident and self-aware than Burt had even thought was possible. Blaine whom, Burt had to admit, he was beginning to think was a fragment of his son's imagination. But Burt had to admit, Kurt sure knew how to pick 'em. "Kurt-"

"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry about the car and about the whole situation-" Kurt turned toward him and his eyes were so red, their blue seemed to be melting. Burt was sure he was close to hyperventilating, and he was sure Kurt was too, and, you know, Burt still wanted to hug him. To reassure himself that Kurt was indeed okay. So he did. And he didn't notice until now that Kurt was clutching that Blaine kid's hand as though it was a lifeline that he couldn't afford to let go of. But he did, in order to hug Burt tightly and cry into his shoulder.

And - gosh – did Burt's heart just break that much more at the sound of his son's anguished repeats of "I'm sorry", "I'm so sorry daddy", and "I'll fix it daddy, I promise". What had he done to make his son think that he had to fix things like this himself? Burt must have been a horrible father if Kurt was thinking like this. He must have-!

"Shh, Kurtie it's okay. I got it all under control. Don't worry kiddo, daddy'll take care of it." He figured it Kurt was calling him "daddy" it had to be pretty bad. Worse than he thought it was. And then he met that Blaine kid's eyes from over the top of Kurt's head and Burt knew. He just _knew _what that look in the kid's brown eyes meant. "Where-?"

"His head. Banged it up a bit. I think his wrist is broken or sprained. A few bruises." That Blaine kid, Burt figured was as much of his savior as Mercedes Jones. Burt hated this, he hated holding his baby boy like this. And then he looked up and he saw. That kid's brown eyes were resting on his kid's back, almost willing him to turn around. But there was something else there, Burt knew that something else. It was dangerous, yet Burt almost trusted the boy. "God I'm sorry Kurt." The boy, Blaine's, voice was stiff with anguish that just about outweighed his own. Burt knew, just then, that Kurt was safe with this boy. If only for as long as it would take Burt to get the first aid kit and call the police to file a report. Blaine must have known what Burt wanted to do because he put his hand on Kurt's back and leaned close, whispering something along the lines of "why don't you lie down"? Burt had to hand it to the kid, he was truly patient. He waited a good ten minutes before Kurt pulled away from his father and into Blaine's awaiting arm. Burt didn't wait to watch Kurt lie down on the bed, knowing that if he caught one look at his son's face he would stay and not do what he was supposed to do.

When he left he passed Mercedes, Blondie, and the Asian girl on the stairs. The looked up at them, and they all had glassy eyes – Mercedes more than that. Burt didn't pay them much mind, his hand only passing over the Asian girl's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze and each of them a fleeting and forced smile before he walked back upstairs.

"I hope he's okay, Quinn." Mercedes sniffled out, rubbing her sleeve underneath her arm. Then she remembered that it would totally ruin her outfit, but, at the sobbing she heard being quieted down, she couldn't bring herself to care. Quinn rubbed her arm, hunching forward so that her elbows rested on her knees.

"Me too." She whispered, gently smoothing out a wrinkle in her Cheerios uniform with a shaking hand.

Tina sniffed, the back of her hand reaching out to rub against her already red eyes. "P-p-poor Kurt." This time she wasn't faking the stutter that passed through her lips.

Mercedes nodded almost silently, straining to listen to what the boy from Dalton was saying to Kurt. She despised to think of this as their first meeting together. But, in all honesty, it was. And he seemed to be the only person who could actively calm Kurt down without crying their eyes out themselves. "The way he broke down…" Mercedes shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image of her favorite boy frozen in shock and fear and anger and disbelief. She tried to rid herself of the memory of Kurt turning around and punching the brick wall as hard as he could until he heard a definite snap and then falling to the ground in tears, clutching his broken wrist to his chest. Mercedes had never been more horrified in her life.

They leaned closer to the room unconsciously sniffing out the sounds that were coming from the room. "Your dad's getting some stuff to fix your wrist okay?" Blaine's voice was smooth and Quinn was reminded of Sam, who she had sent home, and what he was like when he comforted her. "So the guys at Dalton are missing their spy." He said lightly in an attempt to lighten the air. The choked laugh that passed through Kurt's lips must have encouraged him a bit. Mercedes found herself letting a small smile grace her own face.

"They might be able to keep him." Her heart stopped and she knew both Quinn and Tina had frozen at her boy's proclamation too. No way-.

"That's cool." Blaine sounded perfectly calm. Mercedes was only stopped from bolting down the stairs by Quinn's hand in hers. "But are you sure that's what you want to do?"

They could see Kurt shake his head. "No." His blue eyes glanced up at the stair case, almost like he knew that they were listening. "But I-"

"I'll be honest." Mercedes wasn't even sure how the hell she heard this, as Blaine was obviously whispering. Yet, somehow, she did. She heard it perfectly. "I want you to go to Dalton. I really, _really_ do. And running away… Kurt this wouldn't be running away anymore. Not to discourage you from going back to McKinley but… This _isn't_ just bullying, you need to know that. When they shoved you into lockers that was _assault_. When they called you names relentlessly that was _harassment_. This? _This_ is a _hate crime_. This isn't about fighting back anymore."

"He has a point." Quinn muttered as both Tina and Kurt choked on yet another sob. But Mercedes couldn't care less what kind of point this jerk had. He was trying to take her favorite boy away from her. That just wasn't right. "Not that I like it." Quinn muttered once more, squeezing Mercedes hand tighter and reaching over to rub Tina's shoulder.

"I can't just _leave_, Blaine." And now Kurt's voice held anger. "Who would I have at Dalton? I don't want _new_ friends. I _want_ the friends I have now. And Glee… we're a _family_, Blaine-"

Mercedes saw the hug before anyone. Even she had to admit that she held back a small squeal of happiness at the tenderness of it. "I know." Blaine muttered into Kurt's hair. "_Believe_ me I know."

"Then why do you want me to leave?" Tears were definitely pouring down Kurt's face. Again. Mercedes felt guilty. Quinn felt guilty. Tina felt guilty.

Blaine looked up at the staircase, right at Mercedes, and then at Quinn, and Tina. He smiled softly. "I want you to be safe."

"I like him." Tina said softly, sniffling a bit in the process. Mercedes felt even guiltier. She should have known what was going on with Kurt. But she had been doing so much with Quinn and… that was no excuse to ignore her best friend when he obviously needed someone. Newfound tears filled her eyes, but she soon shook them away. She didn't -

"How is he?" She almost cursed Finn's arrival. Then she remembered that Finn was practically Kurt's brother now and they seemed to be mending the road they had broken almost a year before.

Quinn shrugged and Mercedes hated that she knew why Quinn and Finn were awkward more than she knew what had been happening to Kurt. She was a terrible best friend. "Blaine's helping." She said quietly moving over, closer to the railing and allowing Finn some room to sit down and observe the couple.

"Are you seriously singing?" They all turned back at the sound of Kurt's voice. He sounded a bit outraged, but Mercedes was beginning to think that she didn't know him as well as she had thought. A smile was threatening to break across her favorite boy's face.

"Shut it." Blaine sent Kurt an embarrassed look and the flamboyant boy threw out a genuine laugh.

Kurt leaned into the elder boy again, his head resting on his shoulder and Mercedes could see Blaine's lips moving. She wished she could hear what he was singing, but she also knew that she would be invading something that she wasn't meant to invade. "Come on, guys." She said softly to the three others. "He's safe." She tugged them up and guided them back up the stairs. For now this is what Mercedes could do. Later she was going to be the best damn friend she was meant to be. Look out jerks, here comes Mercedes Jones.


End file.
